An undercarriage comprises a strut hinged at a top end to an aircraft and a rocker pivotally mounted to a bottom end of the strut. The rocker has at least one axle around which wheels are mounted to rotate together with speed sensors (tachometers) for measuring the speeds of rotation of the wheels. The speed sensors are arranged inside the axle and as close as possible to the wheels. Information from the speed sensors is conveyed to a braking control member, thereby enabling it to verify that braking is effective.
The braking control member and the speed sensors are electrically connected together by electric cables that run from the aircraft to the sensors by passing via the strut and then the rocker and finally inside the axle.
The electric cables are fastened to the strut by collars or supports that are fastened on the outside of the strut. Nevertheless, it is difficult to fasten the electric cables to the outside of the rocker and then insert those cables into the axle. The rocker is a part that is complex in shape and it is difficult to fasten collars thereon.
Thus, the electric cables are laid via the inside of the rocker so as to protect them and bring them by the shortest possible path to the speed sensors arranged in the axle. It is possible to lay cables in this way since the parts are generally hollow in order to be as light as possible.
Nevertheless, it is particularly difficult to fasten supports or cable collars inside hollow parts. It is difficult to drill and tap holes inside a part, and in any event that weakens the part.
As a result it is particularly troublesome to install and fasten cables inside a hollow part.
The invention thus proposes a simple device for installing a cable in a cylindrical member in order to fasten it therein without damaging or weakening said member.